


Camel-Wrestling

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Book: Treason's Harbour, Canon Related, Community: mandc100, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also written for the first loyalty challenge, because really, noone personifies loyalty like Preserved Killick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camel-Wrestling

Killick hadn't know camels were this powerful. He'd known they were big; he'd gone for this one's forelegs with his whole body the instant he'd realized what was happening, but it was all he could do to hold on, while the hind legs kicked him, and powerful muscles knocked him into the sand. He tried to pull the camel over with his weight, to no avail.

The other camels ran past, bumping into both him and this camel, which tottered. Killick held on.

"Which....the captain....ain't....losing...." Then his mouth was filled unexpectedly with sand before he could finish.


End file.
